A MFB Christmas Carol
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: My early Christmas present for everyone. When Ryuga says he hates Christmas, Dynamis and the others do whatever it takes to get his Christmas spirit back. Will they succeed? And will Dynamis confess his love to Rosalina? (Sorry about the bad summary) DynamisxOC and a little bit of RyugaxOC


**Me: Happy Holidays everyone. Here's the first chapter of my Christmas fanfic.**

**Ryuga: This is your idea of a Christmas gift? Pretty lame.**

**Me: Don't be a scrooge Ryuga! After all, your a main character in this story! ^^**

**Ryuga:...**

**Me: I don't own MFB. Only my OCs Rosalina, Ranmaru, and Dynamis' siblings**

Chapter 1 Ryuga hates Christmas

"Hey Ryuto. Think you could help me with decorating the tree?" Dynamis asked from on top of a ladder that was wobbling.

The Dragonis blader looked up and gasped. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Ryuto said as he grabbed hold of the ladder, only to get hit with a ornament, "Ow!"

"Sorry," Dynamis said as he climbed down from the ladder, "I was trying to place the star on top of the tree and I lost my balance."

"Well it looks like your star is falling," Ryuto teased, handing him the now broken Christmas star.

"It's a good thing we have a few of these. Thanks Ryuto. Our family always has a lot of trouble getting ready for the Christmas party," Dynamis said as he looked around the room.

December had come and the Hikari family was getting ready for their annual Christmas party. Having trouble getting everything set up, Dynamis had called Ryuto, Yuki, and Ryutaro's family to see if they could help. Needless to say, Yuki, Ryutaro, Ryuto, and Ryutaro's brother Ranmaru were happy to help.

"No problem. I'm happy to help. Besides, I thought Kana might be able to get Ryuga in a good mood for once," Ryuto stated.

Dynamis looked over the Dragonis bladder's shoulder to see the dragon emperor sitting to the side, a scowl on his face. He looked over at Dynamis before getting up and walking away.

"Well, Kana had to leave to finish Christmas shopping, but she should be back in about an hour, if traffic isn't bad. But you're right. He looks ready to launch L-Drago at someone" Dynamis stated as he tied some mistletoe over the main doorway, "That should do it."

Ryuto took a look at the mistletoe and grinned. "Rosalina's coming, isn't she?" he asked.

"Well... Um..." Dynamis stuttered to get out, his face turning red all the while.

"I knew it! You sly guardian," Ryuto teased.

"Keep it down!" Dynamis hissed, turning redder with every passing second, "I thought that I'd be able to confess my crush for her this year."

Ryuto grinned. "Well, you gotta admit, she is your type," he stated.

Dynamis was about to say something when Kana's voice rang out. "I'm back!" she yelled.

The two bladers watched as Kana entered the room with what looked like several dozen bags. "I found you guys the best gifts while I was out," She stated as she dug through one of the bags," Plus I got some of the Red Velvet Cafe's hot chocolate and Red velvet cookies."

Almost all of the blader's eyes widened when Kana pulled out a huge bag of hot chocolate mix and a large tin of cookies. "Anyone hungry?" she asked.

Almost everyone rushed towards the kitchen. Dynamis laughed as the two walked into the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here Kana. Ryuga's looks ready to pick a fight with someone. He's already yelled at Ryutaro and I had to break up an argument between Him and Ranmaru," he stated.

Kana looked over at Ryuga, who was sitting away from the others. "That's odd. He never sits away from everyone during Christmas," she stated, "I wonder what's up?"

"I tried to talk to him earlier, and he went into a rage," Dynamis pointed out.

"I'll talk to him while we're having our snacks. By the way, I got you a book while I was out," Kana stated, handing the Jupiter blader a hard covered book.

Dynamis looked at the cover. "A Christmas Carol..." He read.

"It's about this man who hates Christmas getting a visit from three ghost of Christmas to find out about the Christmas spirit," Kana stated.

"Sounds like how Ryuga's acting," Dynamis said as he sat down.

Kana flicked Dynamis' forehead. "Don't start. He loves Christmas," she stated. Dynamis shrugged as he began reading. Kana walked over to Ryuga, who was ignoring the group next to him.

"I brought some cookies and hot chocolate. Want some?" She asked.

Ryuga grunted and Kana frowned. _Wow... Dynamis wasn't kidding... _"Well, do you want to go out with us when we sing Christmas carols later? Dynamis needs someone who can match his weak voice," She stated.

"Hey! My voice is not weak. I have a cold right now," Dynamis called out.

Once again, Ryuga ignored her. "You could at least answer," Kana pointed out, starting to get annoyed.

Ryuga turned to her. "I don't like cookies. I don't sing. And most of all, I. Hate. Christmas!" he growled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Kana and the others watched him go. "Ryuga..." she turned to Dynamis and Ryuto, "You weren't kidding when you said he was in a nasty mood. But why would he say things like that? He loves Christmas."

Dynamis looked at his sister sadly. _Kana..._

(Later that night)

Dynamis sighed as he closed the book he was reading. The mood of the day had seemed to disappear since the what happened in the kitchen earlier. After Ryuga went to the room his siblings gave him, Dynamis had gone to the study room, where he continued reading the book Kana gave him.

Dynamis heard a knock on the study door. The door opened and Kana entered, wearing the festive Christmas nightgown La Glace had made for her.

"You okay Kana?" Dynamis asked.

Kana looked over towards her brother. "I'm just worried about Ryuga," she stated, "I've never seen him like this."

"Other than the times when he was taken over by L-Drago?" Dynamis asked earning Kana a glare from Kana, "Sorry."

Kana sighed. "I've known him longer than you Dynamis. Even when we were at Dark Nebula, he enjoyed Christmas. He treated the other bladers with kindness during the holidays. And every Christmas, we would set of fireworks. I wonder what changed about him?" she asked.

Dynamis looked at the book Kana gave him and sighed. "I don't know Kana. Maybe we can do something to get him to cheer up," he suggested.

Kana gave him a small smile. "By the way, Rosalina just arrived," she stated.

Dynamis smiled. "Thanks Kana," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Better hurry if you want to catch her under the mistletoe!" Kana called out teasingly.

Dynamis felt his face turn redder than Rosalina's hair. "Be quiet!" he called out.

At the doorway, Rosalina and Yu stood talking to La Glace and Ranmaru as they took their coats off. Rosalina turned to see Dynamis rushing over to them.

"Merry Christmas Rosalina," Dynamis said as he help Rosalina with her luggage.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dynamis," Rosalina said as she kissed him on the cheek, "If only everyone could be into the Christmas spirit like you."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Dynamis' face. "That's it! The Christmas spirit! Thanks Rosalina!" he stated.

"For what?" Rosalina asked.

"I have an idea to get Ryuga to understand the true meaning of Christmas. And you gave me the perfect idea!" Dynamis stated excitedly, "Now here's the plan..."

**Me: Oh... Dynamis is planning something! ^^**

**Ryuga: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways, I would've had this up fast if the stupid weather didn't interfere with the internet. So I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
